User blog:Hippie Rat/Disney vs Henson 2
Hello. How is everyone? I don't ever ask that from you guys enough. If you happen to be reading this, go ahead and leave a comment telling how you're feeling. Also give some feedback. Be brutal.~ lol jk pls be nice don't be mean my feelings get hurt easily. Anyway, I should quit rambling. My season 3 has begun! Disney vs Henson 2 is the sequel to my season 1 battle Walt Disney vs Jim Henson and Epic Rap Battles of History's season 4 finale Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. I needed something to do as a follow up to Mario vs Link and decided I'd do something I usually don't like to do, a sequel. Basically, I'm usually against doing sequels because I end up exhausting most of the best information about a character in the first battle (which can cause me to reuse information later, like how I use some of the same Pokémon references in Mario vs Link & Animation East vs West and some of the same Dante references in Homer vs Dante & Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey). Walt Disney though... You can talk about him all day. And don't worry, I'm working on battles with completely fresh characters I haven't used before for my season 3. Prepare your buns. Also, the return of my "who's next" poll! So without further ado, Disney vs Henson 2. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Jim Henson vs Walt Disney! Begin! Walt Disney: I'd love to battle again, but it wouldn't be an economic gain, It's bad for businessmen to disrespect the company that they claimed. I own the happiest place on earth, where dreams do come true, While you could have your head so far up your ass, I still have control over you! I have money flying at me: rained, launched, pinched, and hurled, While you're the kind of guy to bring a pool skimmer onto It's A Small World. Getting parents double-taking with Bert and Ernie, This'll be a bigger heart-breaker than Miss Piggy dumping Kermie! I'm not mad, though, I got mad dough, and a bagload of Foz and Gonzo, I sell enough mouse ears to don the domes of all in Orlando! MGM, Fox, and Dreamworks? Well you better warn a brotha, That Big D is 'boutta assimilate them into my dubya-dee-dubyas! Jim Henson and Kermit: Have you been half-asleep? 'Cause I got a wake-up call, Greed, destruction, and corruption, that's not the image you had at all. That vision of an enterprise built from the base of happiness is dead, What else can I say? Now they're only pictures in my head. You're full of hot air, like when you wish upon a star, And I guess Eisner wished to guap, look what it's done so far. Can you picture that? You don't make me happy. You think you fill me with envy? It's not easy being green. I thought you could do great things with my company, Then you flat-lined it and dumped them off onto ABC. Remember what you said before? Yes, and my statement still stands: My legacy cannot be mucked up by any man. Walt Disney: That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore of your hippie bullshit! Long gone, my legacy's gone on; entertainment industry: I still rule it! You're old news, spaced-out, you and your flappy-faced workers, Disney comes out on top of the Henson merger! (pause) Stan Lee: Allow me, Jimmy, ol' pal. I'll show you old news, you old coot, Call this Civil War the way your own products be disputin'. What's wrong, didn't think we'd assemble? Quick, call the Cap, 'Cause that's a Caper, Disney, yeah, and it would make for a real short rap. Ain't you seen a single blog? Women detest Cinderella, When she hella persistent that her life needs a fella. Your universe should've been canned while you were making Iron Man, Now dis knee will find its way up Disney's groin like BLAM! That's right, Wallie, I'll kick you in your Steamboat Willie, You beat the dead horse with MCU, that War is for sure Infinity. When your legal history looks like a Final Destination storyboarding, Then I got the walls closing in on Walt harder than that chick in America Sings! I'm a bigger hero than them five dweebs and that marshmallow, May have begun your filming in black-and-white, but I still got you yellow. I almost prefer SONY Product Placement: The Sequel(s), Because this toy for the Emporium is getting recalled. Excelsior! Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Polls Who won? Walt Disney Jim Henson and Stan Lee Who's next? Dr. Strangelove vs Dr. Frank-N-Furter Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain